pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Peggy Poole
by George J. Dance Peggy Poole (3 August 1925 - 11 July 2016) was an English poet. Life Poole was born and grew up in Kent, the 4th of 5 children of Barbara (Tate) and Reginald Thornton.Cathy Poole, Peggy Poole obituary, The Guardian, 22 August 2016. Web, Jan. 26, 2017. She worked for the Women's Royal Naval Service during WWII; when denied entrance on the grounds of age and health, she 'just kept going until they’d have me'. In 1949 she married Reg Poole, who worked for the Liverpool Council of Social Service. and moved to West Kirby, a Liverpool suburb. The couple had 3 daughters: Barbara, Elizabeth, and Cathy. Reg Poole died in 1994. Her first poetry collection was published in 1970. She produced the poetry section of Radio Merseyside’s literary programme First Heard (later Write Now) from 1967 until 1988, jointly ran the poetry group Jabberwocky poetry group from 1969 until 1985, and supported another, First Thursday, from 2001. She was a consultant for BBC North West, and tutored poetry courses at the Swanwick writers’ summer school in Derbyshire. She was a regular contributor to Writing Magazine. In her own words (from Contemporary Authors: :For sixteen years I co-organised Jabberwocky, a monthly evening of poetry old and new, published and unpublished. Jabberwocky also produced four poetry collections and enjoyed readings from national poets including Stephen Spender, Ted Hughes, Seamus Heaney, Thom Gunn, and Douglas Dunn. I now run monthly poetry evenings at a local library, give readings, contribute articles for writing magazines, and adjudicate competitions. :Reading other poets' work on radio is a responsibility I never underestimate, and I never cease to relish how radio can seduce and surprise people into enjoying poetry. Poole continued to write and perform poetry, and to lead a poetry-writing group, until she was in her 90's. She died aged 91.Peggy Poole, Writing Magazine, October 2016. PocketMags, Web, Jan. 26, 2017. Recognition Her family is establishing an award in her name to support developing poets. Publications Poetry *''Never a Put-up Job''. Chichester, Sussex, UK: Quentin Nelson, 1970. *''Cherry Stones, and other poems''. Wirral, Merseyside, UK: Headland, 1983. *''No Wilderness in Them. Liverpool: Windows, 1984. *''Midnight Walk, and other poems. Pen Ffordd, UK: Envoi Poets, 1986. *''Hesitations''. St. Albans, UK: Brentham Press, 1990. *''Trusting the Rainbow''. St. Albans, UK: Brentham Press, 1994. *''Rich Pickings''. Ainsdale, UK: Kettleshill Press, 1996. *''Bruised''. Ainsdale, UK: Kettleshill Press, 1996. *''From the Tide's Edge''. St. Albans, UK: Melody, 1999. *''Polishing Pans''. Formby, UK: Driftwood, 2001. *''Selected Poems''. Acorn, 2003. *''Mirror Child''. Wilton 65, 2011. Non-fiction *''Confessions of a Do-Gooder: A worm's eye view of social progress, 1930-1961'' (with Reginald Poole). Birkenhead, UK: Appin Press, 2010. Juvenile ;as "Terry Roche" *''Brum'' (illustrated by Beryl Sanders). London : Dobson, 1977. *''Shadows on the Sand''. London : Dobson, 1979. *''Your Turn to Put the Light Out'' (young adult). London: Dobson, 1980. *''Sprig of Wild Heather''. Anecdotes, 1989.Search results = au:Terry Roche, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 26, 2017. Edited *''Windfall: An anthology'' (edited with Alison Chisholm). Wirral, Merseyside, UK: Kettleshill Press, 1994. *''Poet's England 17: Cumbria'' (with photos by Pete Durrant). Wirral, Merseyside, UK: Headland, 1995. *''Marigolds Grow Wild on Platforms: An anthology of railway poems''. London: Cassell, 1996. *''Perceptions: An anthology of poems by women celebrating women's lives''. Nottingham, UK: Poetry Monthly Press, 2000. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Peggy Poole, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 26, 2017. See also *List of British poets References External Links ;Poems *''No Wilderness in Them'' (poems about women) ;About *Peggy Poole obituary at The Guardian Category:1925 births Category:2016 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:English women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:People from Kent Category:Writers from Liverpool Category:Poets from Liverpool